


Marking His Territory

by anotherdroogie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blindfolds, Demon Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdroogie/pseuds/anotherdroogie
Summary: "What in fuck's name are you?"In which poor McCree has a run in with a demon- An incubus to be exact. Hanzo Shimada is his name, and being gay is his game.{Demon!Hanzo/McCree}





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'M WRITING THIS AT MIDNIGHT AND I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR MY SHAMELESS SMUT
> 
> Edit: I'm still not sorry for my shameless smut, even though it is past midnight

Jesse McCree surveyed his surroundings, taking notice of every little detail that seemed off. Like the hobo passed out on the other side of the street, or the sound of a wooden door creaking open besides him. A poor, half-dressed fellow stumbled out, utterly exhausted.

"You alright there?" McCree asked, and the man could only summon the energy to nod at the cowboy. "What happened in there?" He tried to continue, but the man collapsed and passed out on the sidewalk.

McCree sighed, picking up the stranger and carrying him to the nearest park bench. He set the man down, unwrapped his poncho from his shoulders, and draped it over the man, making him appear like another hobo. Armed only with his Peacekeeper and a gleaming belt buckle, McCree set back to find out just what was in that building. His spurs clicked against the cracking sidewalk as he walked back.

McCree stood at the entrance of the building, the wooden door still swung wide open. Taking a deep breath, he stuck his head in and called out "Hello!", only to hear it echo back to him. After a few more attempts to draw out whatever was in there, he eventually gave up and stepped into the musty building. It was filled with decaying furniture and rusty metal steps to a room upstairs.

He drew Peacekeeper from its holster and kept it close to him. One hesitant step after the other, he soon saw there was light drifting out from under the door at the top of the stairs. Without knocking, he kicked open the door, nearly dropping his gun at the sight that lay before him.

In the low light, there lay a man draped in filthy sheets, smoking a cigarette. His barrel chest heaved up and down while his hair, done up in a high ponytail, was a mess. His strong jawline was accentuated by a beard. Many things about this man fascinated McCree: The way his dragon tattoo seemed to move on its own, his muscular build- his thighs especially- and the way he looked at McCree. Never before had Jesse seen such a look of unadulterated lust be directed towards him, and it scared him. And made him horny. Mark him down as both.

The man quickly sat up, smashing his cigarette into the ashtray besides the bed. The sheet fell further down, showing off the new stranger's sculpted pelvis and pubes. McCree struggled to keep his cool as he aimed his gun towards the other man.

"What did ya do to the other man?" McCree asked, hands shaking like crazy.

The man let out a chest rumbling purr of amusement. "What would it matter to you? You are merely a stranger to him, no?"

"Just who are ya?" McCree pushed to get an answer.

"I have no name, I am not a human." McCree began to notice the faint differences in him now: The pointed ears and the claw-like hands. "But, for tonight, I suppose you may call me Hanzo. Hanzo Shimada."

McCree slowly lowered his gun, re-holstering it after he had deemed Hanzo nonthreatening. The demon, Hanzo, was still giving him that stupid look of his.

"Why don't you come here, and I'll show you how much fun we can have together?" Hanzo said, shifting again. One of his muscular legs stuck out from under the stained cloth, and that sheet barely covered him anymore. McCree shifted, uncomfortable with the now noticeable tightness in his pants.

McCree wanted to turn around and book the hell out of there, but something compelled him forward. He found himself kneeling on the edge of the noisy and uncomfortable mattress, face to face with the demon. Being able to get an even closer look, more differences stood out to him. His eyes held an insatiable fire that can only be temporarily quelled by getting a human to give into their lust for him, but were still pitch black. High cheekbones and porcelain skin could only mean trouble for Jesse McCree.

"Just what in fuck's name are ya?" He asked, and the demon replied.

"I'm an incubus. Admittedly a rather outcast one, but an incubus nonetheless."

"Outcast? Why?" The question left McCree's mouth before he could stop himself, but he wanted to know more.

Hanzo pouted, and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Because I sleep with men. Most incubi choose women, but I've always favored the male form. Especially one like yours."

McCree felt his face grow hot. He was getting lost in thought of what was soon to happen, of what could be when Hanzo grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a teeth-clashing, tongue biting kiss. He shuddered as the metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth when Hanzo's fangs punctured his lip. Lost in lust, McCree had failed to realize that Hanzo had pulled away from the kiss, and promptly began stripping McCree of his clothes. A cold breeze made McCree's shivering worse, and Hanzo pulled him closer to his warm chest.

Before he could bury his scruffy face into Hanzo's muscular chest, he found himself being flipped over and pinned down. The bed was hard and the sheets felt as if they hadn't been washed in quite some time, crusty with dried bodily fluids and it made his back itch. McCree whined as Hanzo's claws undid his belt. Rather than flinging the belt to the side, Hanzo took the belt and tied McCree's hands together above his head.

"What are you doing?" McCree stuttered, feelings of shame and embarrassment flooding his body.

Hanzo continued his assault with his mouth, leaving fiery red spots all the way down McCree's torso till he reached the waistband of his pants. Callused fingers with sharp nails scratched at the cowboy's tender skin, eliciting a whine from him. Hanzo began to palm at the man's cock through his pants, and McCree unintentionally bucked into his hand. As punishment, Hanzo pushed down on McCree's bulge, forcing his hips into the mattress.

"Fuck! Just- Fuck me!" McCree cried, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"No, not just yet. Be patient, little one. Let Hanzo have his fun."

Steady hands undid the button on Jesse's pants and slid them off, along with his boots, and tossed them to the pile with the rest of this clothes, leaving him only in his boxers. Hanzo sat back on his heels for a minute, admiring the man that lay beneath him. Now that he took a minute to look at what he had, he became painfully aware of his own erection. The last man that had just been here wasn't much of a looker; he was rather skinny with a rather small cock, but he sure did know how to beg. But this man? Oh, Hanzo was going to have so much fun. He reached over to the bedside table, grabbed a blindfold and held it up for McCree to see.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, and McCree nodded in response. Hanzo blindfolded the other man.

Then he lowered himself towards the other man, pulling off McCree's boxers with ease. McCree let out a content sigh as his cock was freed from the fabric confines of underpants. Before he could get too comfortable with the cool air, he felt a familiar pair of lips wrap around the head, tongue lapping at the frenulum. He bit his already bruised and cut lip to stay quiet. Twas a misfortune he could only hold back so much. He felt it build up deep in his core, loud and disgusting moans rang through the room. Just as he was about to cum, Hanzo pulled off of his cock and McCree let out an irritated whine.

In a stroke of genius, Hanzo got the idea to have the cowboy suck him off. He climbed over him, and sat down on his chest. McCree let out a small grunt at the sudden weight of the incubus on his chest. Tangling his hands in the blindfolded man's hair, Hanzo guided him towards his cock. As soon as he felt the hot skin brush his mouth, he instantly knew what he had to do. He parted his lips, took the head in, and gave it a gentle suck, listening carefully as Hanzo let out a slight groan of approval. He had initially planned on just sticking with the head, until the other man shoved his thumb into his mouth and forced McCree's jaw open as wide as possible. McCree winced a little as Hanzo slid his cock further into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and making him gag. One hand still tangled in McCree's thick locks, the other holding his jaw open, Hanzo rocked his hips back and forth. Moans, gags, hisses, and the scent of sex and sweat filled the room. McCree feared he may suffocate or even worse, throw up.

In the nick of time, Hanzo pulled out and scrambled off of McCree's chest without cumming. The other lay there, coughing and sputtering as drool mixed with bitter precum ran down his chin and into his beard. While he tried to catch his breath, Hanzo grabbed a bottle of lube that conveniently still lay there from Hanzo's other adventure of the night. He squirted some into his palm, coated his cock even though there was still saliva on it, and used the remaining to lubricate his fingers. With no warning, Hanzo shoved two fingers into McCree, making him yelp and squirm.

"Calm down, cowboy, it will stop hurting soon." Hanzo reassured him, stroking McCree's throbbing cock to calm him down some.

Eventually McCree calmed down and loosened up a bit, thanks to Hanzo's fingers. Calmed down is a bit of a misleading statement, though. It's more accurate to say McCree was a horny mess underneath Hanzo. He let out an even louder whine when Hanzo removed his fingers, but quieted down when he felt Hanzo pick him up by his hips and his cock slowly entered his asshole. McCree felt himself tear up a bit at the sudden fullness, Hanzo was quite built in girth and length.

Sensing his pain, Hanzo wrapped his arms around McCree's middle, pulled him forward, fell back from his heels to his ass, and made sure McCree was comfortable in his lap before he continued. Normally he wouldn't go through such measures for a meal, but his last one was rather unsatisfying from the amount of pain the man had been in. McCree rested his bound hands on Hanzo's chest, the cold belt buckle pressing into his sternum.

"I think I'm ready to move.." he moaned.

Hanzo smiled, removed the blindfold, untied his hands, and kissed him as he rocked his hips back and forth again. The two men groaned in unison as Hanzo began to move.

McCree grabbed him by his shoulders, digging his ragged nails into his skin. His entire body shook as he moved himself up a little bit, then slammed back down onto Hanzo's cock. Lewd noises of pleasure escaped his throat as Hanzo pounded deep inside of him. Feeling someone filling him so entirely was such a strange sensation, and he couldn't help but beg for more. Lucky for him, Hanzo was willing to oblige.

There were times it switched from fucking to genuine love-making. Where tender kisses were exchanged and wounds were rubbed gently to get them to stop throbbing, and where they expressed genuine concern for the other's comfort and pleasure. Then it was straight back to hardcore, no feelings-attached sex. Where nails were ran across backs and blood was drawn in bites and scratches, where love bites were left in pleasure with abandonment to how it would look tomorrow.

McCree could've swore he had Hanzo inside him for at least two hours, but it wasn't anymore than ten minutes. Ten minutes of pure pleasure, satisfaction, bleeding, crying, and loving every second of it.

Then came the white, searing-hot finish. Hanzo let out a loud cry as he finished, cumming deep inside of his temporary partner, while McCree let out small whimpers as he came all over the two of them. He buried his face in Hanzo's neck, not wanting to move out of fear that he would wake up and find out this was all a dream.

"Can I pull out now?" he asked after a few minutes. McCree mumbled a sleepy agreement. Hanzo unsheathed himself from McCree, watching as cum dribbled out his ass onto the stained sheets.

He was nearly asleep on the bed, and Hanzo couldn't just wake him up and send him out for the night. That was some of the best sex either of them had had in ages. Hanzo sighed, grabbed his carton of cigarettes and lighters, lit one up, and laid there while McCree slept peacefully.

It was normal. Hanzo almost felt normal, for once.


End file.
